


You Interest Me

by rodenn



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2982698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaymi's the school nerd who's secretly in love with the school's soccer team captain, George Shelley, aka, the most popular guy in school. Jaymi thinks that George isn't gay like he is, but actually he is, but keeps it a secret from everyone. One night, both boys attend the same party, and while there George drunkenly kisses Jaymi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Interest Me

Jaymi Hensley walked through the halls, books pressed against his chest as his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Walking past the jocks, his locker not far from the loud group, he smiled when he saw Louis, his best friend since they were toddlers, waiting for him. Walking his way, greeting him with a smile, “Lou-“

“Louis! Jaymi!” A voice had drifted from down the hallway, heels clicking against the cold, hard, ground. Looking towards the noise they saw a brunette moving their way, people were quickly moving out of her speedy way. Coming to stop, her hands placed on her knees, breath ragged, Eleanor Calder looked up at the two boys.

“Good, you’re not in class yet, make no plans for after school; we are going to the football practice.” She stood straighter, smoothing her clothes down, smile plastered on her face.

“Sorry, El, Jaymi and I have a study session today, big maths test tomorrow.”

A pout had replaced her, once, happy expression, “Cancel and reschedule, I already had this planned. Don’t be late.” Before the boys could argue she was already on her way to class.

“We could study after practice?”

“I guess that could work. Why does she want us there anyways?”

Jaymi looked on in thought; he barely noticed the team walk by, George smiling his way before walking on. His heart fluttered, butterflies swarming around his belly. He knows he shouldn’t think so much into it, George smiles at everyone, but it made him feel tingly inside. Separating away from Louis, he made his way to class, a bit excited about this afternoon.

-

Jaymi was making his way towards the field, his feet stopped when the locker room door opened, and eyes growing wide when he saw who walked out.

George stood there, shirtless, his back facing the older boy. A strong wind had happened, George let out a small shiver, his shirt, held within in hand, coming over his head.

Come on Jaymi, move, staring will only get you caught.

Shit! Too late, he is looking.

George turned around, his eyes tracing Jaymi’s body. The older of the two looked away, making sure not to make eye contact. Shuffling past, Jaymi had his head facing the ground, he felt George’s stare on his retreating figure.

George watched as he made his way towards the bleachers, his eyes drifting down the older boy’s back to his bum. He would not admit it aloud, but George has found Jaymi to be quite attractive, he assumed sexual attraction brought it out, but maybe it was something deeper. He could not place it but Jaymi interests him.

Jaymi found his friends in the stands, Zayn and Liam messing about while Eleanor was yelling about the boys messing up her perfectly styled hair while her girlfriend, Perrie, held onto her hand trying to calm the brunette down. Louis sat in front of the two, a smile placed on his face as he waved down at his boyfriend, Harry.

The tattooed boy plopped down next to Louis, his eyes scanning the field as a few players stood around. The whole team was not there, yet, but Jaymi waiting for the boy that haunts his dreams to appear already.

As Jaymi watched on he actually thought the practice wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be, but he noticed George looking his way often which made his cheeks turn a bright red color from the attention.

Eleanor clasped her hands together, bringing attention to her, smile on her face, “Did I forget to mention there is a party tonight and we are going.”

Before Louis or Jaymi could protest Perrie had spoken up, “The whole team will be there, meaning Harry and George.” A smirk crossed her red lips as she looked towards Jaymi, she knew his weakness and planned to use it against him.

Footsteps made their way up the bleachers, hitting the cold metal with each step. Harry had made his way behind a blushing Louis, a kiss pressed against his cheek. George had decided to take a seat next to Jaymi, his body facing the others, as was Jaymi’s.

The older boy’s hands lay in his lap, scooting away from the younger boy. Jaymi knew he would do something stupid if he had stayed close. George’s face showed a bit of hurt but it quickly turned into a small smile as he turned to face Jaymi. “Are you coming to my party tonight?”

Jaymi’s head snapped up, his eyes looking towards Eleanor, she did not say it was his party. The younger boy cocked his head to the side, watching him, waiting for an answer.

“I- yeah, I’ll be there.” His cheeks heated, color replacing his skin.

At first, he was going to decline but the look on George’s face had caught him by surprise, it looked like he wanted Jaymi to accept.

This boy had Jaymi wrapped around his finger, and they were not even dating! Yet, he hopes.

“Perfect, I’ll see you there!”

Jaymi watched as he left, his eyes following him. He cursed the day he met George, he had fallen hopelessly in love with a person that will not even love him back.

-

Jaymi sat in the backseat of Perrie’s car; his eyes watching the scenery pass by in the darkness. Louis sat with him in the back while Eleanor sat in the front with Perrie driving.

He knew they were not far away from the party; his palms began to get sweaty. He did not want to go to a party but it was George’s party! He has to go.

Jaymi thought about what his house must have looked like. He saw the houses they were around, nice, big, and rich. He wondered if George lived in a house like this.

His eyes widened at the sight of his house, he has never seen one this huge. Of course, he knew George had money but he never expected this. His eyes drifted downwards, thinking about his own house his mum could barely afford to keep up and running.

He could never get a person like George, the rich boy, to date him, the poor boy.

He stepped out the car, his eyes still looking over the house. Does he just go up to the door? This was his first party he had ever been to.

Feeling a pressure on his back, he looked to see Louis pushing him forward, the girls waiting a few feet in front of them. Following the path, he found himself at the door, waiting behind everyone, hands clasped behind his back. The door had opened; time to get this over and done.

His eyes drifted around, the house was full. Jaymi was never good in crowds so he opted to stay in a corner. Bringing his cup to his lips, he watched as George made his way over, famous smile placed on his lips.

“Do you need anything?” Jaymi’s voice coming out in a whisper, eyes looking up, he noticed his eyes clouded over. He was drunk!

George stumbled a little, his hand coming to rest on the wall next to Jaymi’s head. His face had moved closer, breath smelling of alcohol hitting his face. No words were spoken as the younger boy’s lips slanted over Jaymi’s own.

Brown eyes widened, George Shelley, the most popular person in school was kissing him, Jaymi Hensley. Before he could react, George had pulled away, his head facing down. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He quickly made his way through the crowd, stumbling occasionally, leaving Jaymi to stand and watch him go.

His finger went up to his lips, pressing down softly. He cannot believe that just happened. His face turned a deep red thinking about it, he did not even kiss him back!

It was most likely just the beer getting to George but he felt something, he just had to figure out what George wanted.

-

Jaymi made his ways through the hall, avoiding getting in people’s way. His eyes rested on George’s back, it was no or never. He wanted to know what had happened last night.

Moving forward, tapping the slightly taller boys on the shoulder, and immediately regretting it. He watched George turn around, shocked expression on his face. “Jaymi! What are you doing here?” A blush spreading across his cheeks, lip coming between his teeth, George watched Jaymi with wide eyes.

“What was that last night? I know you were drunk but why did you kiss me?”

“I- well, Jaymi, I just-.” He cut himself off mid sentence to lean forward and press a kiss to Jaymi’s plump lips. His eyes closed as George pressed himself in Jaymi, hand placed on the older boy’s back. Pulling away slightly, forehead resting against Jaymi’s, George smiled.

“You interest me Jaymi, you always have. I see you always looking at me, watching my every movement, studying me. You are quite attractive did you know that. Your personality is one of the best; you are to kind but that is what makes you, you. I’d really like for you to be my boyfriend, that’s if you would like to be.”

Jaymi looked into his eyes, “As long as you will be mine?” A small smile graced his lips.

George smirked, “Of course I will.”

They heard a small clapping coming from the other side of the hallway, looking over they saw Eleanor standing there, hands together, coming up to wipe her eyes. Perrie stood next to her, “Finally! I was getting tired of you just waiting around.”

Jaymi let out a laugh, “It was worth it, right?”

George smiled, his hand reaching down to hold Jaymi’s, “Defiantly.”


End file.
